Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations: Codex
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: The combined knowledge on the GFIN members and history.


United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies – URE:

[Alternative Name: United Earth Government (UEG)]

"_For us the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure...sacrifice and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten._" Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence Hood (2487 – Present) Memorial to those who fell in the battles of The Great War – March 3rd, 2553.

The United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies is a primarily human faction and a founder of the interstellar alliance: the Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations. This interstellar federal union of 1,248 colonial territories (572 of them are incorporated); the UCE's population is at about 37 billion human citizens. The United Republic houses multiple specialized departments, the most notable of them is the United Nations Space Command: the unified military, science, exploratory agency of Earth and Her Colonies. 2 years after the end of The Great War in 2553, the Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations was founded as a inter-species democracy with a goal of keep peace and equality throughout the Milky Way, and the UCE have a spot on the GFIN Supreme Council.

[Type of Government – Supranational Union styled as a Interstellar Federal, Representative, Constitutional, Presidential Republic]

[Constitution – The Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies]

[Head of State – President of the United Republic: Dr. Ruth Shannon D'Amboise Charet (As of 2553)]

[Head of Government – Vice President of the United Republic: Samuel Reddick (As of 2553)]

[Chief Justice – Harold Church]

[Head of the UNSC – Chairman, UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff: ADMF Lord Terrence Jefferson Hood]

[Date of Establishment – July 4th, 2170 "Republic Day"]

[Legislature – United Republic Congress (Colonial Senate; Colonial House of Representatives)]

[Currency – Galactic Credit (GcR) (As of 2555)]

[Economy – Mixed Capitalism]

[Homeworld – Earth, Sol System, UCE Core Systems]

[Capital City – New York City NY, USA, URNA, Earth]

[Largest Cities – New York City, Earth; New Alexandra, Reach; New Washingthon DC, New America]

[Language – English (Most Spoken), others]

* * *

History:

The United Republic can trace it's origins far back to the Middle Human Modern Age (the period between 1910-2001 CE) where nation-states encompassed the globe of humanity's homeworld of Earth. For 3-4 decades these nation-states warred against each other during the World Wars Era in the largest and greatest global conflicts of the era, only dwarfed in comparison by the Interplanetary Wars of 22nd century and the more recent Great War from 2525 to 2553 CE. The past 4 decades of war and conflict, and in between the first two World Wars; a global alliance called the League of Nations failed to keep the peace. Then in the aftermath of World War Two, the United Nations, a globally united federation of nation-states, the more-effective successor to the League of Nations, though it failed to prevent several acts of genocide across the planet.

The origins of the URE can be found in the Second World War when the original Axis of Evil invaded numerous countries in an attempt for world domination; made up of the two short-lived empires of Nazi Germany led by an extremist Austrian by the name of Adolf Hitler, the New Roman Empire led by Benito Mussolini, and the long-lasting Empire of Japan led by Emperor Hirohito and Prime Minister Hideki Tojo. The war would be started by Germany when it began annexing countries with Germans living in it, and draw the last straw when it invaded Poland using blitzkrieg tactics, then turning westward invading France through Belgium and Luxembourg. But the downfall of the Third Reich was when it invaded the Soviet Union after attempting to bomb London, the heart of the British Empire into submission. Elsewhere, Japan was trying to expand it's imperial influence across Asia and the Pacific determined to get respect by force, but they needed a base in the Philippines; at the time a federal territory of the US, and a Oil Embargo declared by the President of the United States at the time Franklin Roosevelt forced, the Japanese to attack the Pacific Fleet anchored at Pearl Harbor, soon after Japan invades the Philippines, overwhelming the single US Army Division stationed there, and forcing General MacArthur to retreat to the safety of Australia. Eventually after Allied offenses in Europe and the Pacific, the Axis surrendered, Italy and Germany after their leaders were executed (former) and committed suicide (latter).

The center of the United Nations, was the United Nations Security Council, a military council of the winners of WWII, which governed the economics and military affairs. The 5 nations on this council were: the United States, France, Great Britain, the Soviet Union and the Republic of China (Taiwan), were given unrestrained legal power through vetoes that could easily shoot down any legislation. This decision made it difficult for laws to be passed because of alliances between regional powers. For about 8 decades, the _UNSC_ would make passing legislations near impossible, following a major reform in the Security Council. The UNSC would grow in size to have 15 members on it. The UNSC would be also forced to decide on the simple rules of majority to decide on vetoes. In between 2016 and 2068, new nations would join the UNSC, which depended on the economics and military strength.

Before the Interplanetary Wars took place, there were power-swaps between nation-states and new members would join this Council. The Republic of China, losing the Chinese mainland to a civil war and were forced to retreat to the nearby island of Taiwan as well as several other islands; was replaced with the People's Republic of China: a strange conversion of Capitalist-economic ideals and Communist governing strategies, which fell in 2018 due to an unexpected economic collapse following the Global Terror Attacks of 2017, allowing the Republic of China to send humanitarian aid to the mainland. This would cause the Republic of China to take the mainland and it's seat on UN Security Council back. The Soviet Union fell following economic bankruptcy after over-militarization during it's somewhat-peaceful conflict; the Cold War; with it's rival the United States of America. The Russian Federation replaced the USSR, despite being somewhat-stable, but Russia's new federal government was nonetheless dangerous.

The new members had all one thing in common: they were all economic and military powerhouses; and they would become key in reshaping the UN Security Council. The first new member would be the Federal Republic of the United Korea, the newly formed constitutional, parliamentary federation founded after the collapse of the North Korean government in 2016 CE. In 2027 CE, the three losing powers of the World War II, in the form of post-war governments: the United Federation of Japan, the Republic of Italy, and the Federal Republic of Germany joined due to each government becoming economic and military powerhouses. In the year of 2031 CE; Brazil as a major power in South America would join the UN Security Council; in 2035 CE, the newly formed Commonwealth of Oceania would become a major player in the UN Security Council. In 2048 CE, the Republic of India would join after unveiling their first home-made carriers. In 2050, the Federated States of Vietnam would join as a major player in economic affairs in Asia, alongside Korea, China, and Japan.

In 2160, the UNSC would begin a transformation into it's modern form, with the attack on UN Colonial Advisers on Callisto by the neo-Nazi Frieden, launching the Interplanetary Wars. Numerous countries and colonies would defect to either the Koslovics or the Frieden. In 2163,

* * *

Colonies and Population:

UCE controlled territory used to be managed by the defunct Colonial Administration Authority, but has been since replaced by the Department of Colonial Affairs which is lead by Secretary of Colonial Affairs. There are about 1,248 human colonies under the control of the United Republic and close to 572 of them have been incorporated. The Great War took it's toll on the population of the URE, with the civilian and military death toll at a staggering 23 billion of the United Colonies' citizens in all killed by the now fragmented Covenant.

* * *

United Nations Space Command – UNSC:

While the United Colonies has existed for almost 400 years, it has been in some cases eclipsed by the unified military service commonly known as the United Nations Space Command or the United Nations Defense Forces

"_In order to defend and maintain the federal charter across the colonies of humanity against all enemies, foreign or domestic; to aid in the protection of all innocents; to become an ambassador for my people; to explore the untold numbers of worlds; and to obey the orders of the President of the United Colonies and all my superiors. I declare my intentions to willingly serve in the armed forces of the United Republic of Earth and Her Colonies. So help me God._"

―Oath of Service for the UNSC.

The United Nations Space Command (UNSC; also known as the United Nations Armed Forces) is the unified armed service of the United Republic of Earth. It consists of a uniformed military and a non-combatant civilian component. With its mandate as a military force, the UNSC is to maintain interstellar defenses of Earth and Her Colonies from domestic and foreign aggressors. Galactic colonization, diplomacy, and exploration efforts and scientific practices and endeavors are entrusted to a well-trained organization of military and civilian personnel.

[Type of Government – Emergency Military Government, Department of Defense]

[Constitution – The Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies]

[Head of State – Secretary of Defense (SecDef), Department of Defense: Valerie Nimitz]

[Head of Government – Chairman, UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff: ADMF Lord Terrence Jefferson Hood]

[Date of Establishment – November 21st, 2163 "Military Day"]

[Legislature – UNSC Supreme HeadQuarters]

[Currency – Galactic Credit (GcR); As of 2555]

[Capital City – Sydney, New South Wales, United Australian Federation, Commonwealth of Oceania, Republic of Earth and Luna; (formerly New Alexandria, United Commonwealth of Reach)]

The UNSC, despite it's rise of influence during the War against the Covenant, is a civilian-controlled agency headed by the President of the United Republic as the Commander-in-Chief. Day-to-day policies are overseen by the Department of Defense, a federal department headed by the Secretary of Defense, a civilian member of the President's executive cabinet. Coordinating military operations with the Department of Colonial Affairs and Department of State, or any other government agency pertaining to a particular circumstance, are the six members of the UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff led by the JCS Chairman. Military leadership is vested in the eleven-member UNSC Defense Council; included is the Chairman, Vice Chairman, the chiefs of the four service branches, and five representatives from the primary commands who advise the various levels of government oversight.

* * *

UNSC Navy ship classes (In order of class and introduction):

Carriers:

_Infinity_-class battle carrier (2553 CE)

_Enterprise_-class Supercarrier (2539 CE)

_Victorious_-class Supercarrier (2478 CE, either modernized, retired, or scrapped)

_*Ark Royal_-class fleet command carrier (2550 CE)

_*Trafalgar_-class fleet command carrier (2528 CE)

_Patton_-class fleet carrier (2543 CE)

_Midway_-class fleet attack carrier (2534 CE)

_South Dakota_-class heavy carrier (2535 CE)

_Poseidon_-class light carrier (2553 CE)

_Zeus_-class light carrier (2521 CE)

_Yamato_-class escort carrier (2554 CE)

_Musashi_-class escort carrier (2512 CE)

Other Capital Ships:

Iowa-class fast battleship (2540 CE)

_Earth_-class heavy battleship (2537 CE)

_Astraeus_-class light battleship (2553 CE)

_Valiant_-class battlecruiser (2508 CE)

Fleet Escorts:

_Autumn_-class heavy cruiser (2554 CE)

_Diablo_-class aviation cruiser (2553 CE)

_Marathon_-class heavy cruiser (2515 CE)

_Springfield_-class light cruiser (2544 CE)

_Halcyon_-class light cruiser (2490 CE)

_Northampton_-class cruiser escort (2553 CE)

_Midolithian_-class heavy destroyer (2547 CE)

_Achilles_-class light destroyer (2549 CE)

_Fletcher_-class destroyer escort (2545 CE)

_Columbus_-class destroyer escort (2538 CE)

_Paris_-class heavy frigate (2524 CE)

_Strident_-class strike/escort frigate (2553 CE)

_Midsummer Night_-class heavy frigate, stealth (2535 CE)

_Charon_-class light/transport frigate (2535 CE)

_Stalwart_-class light/aviation frigate (2512 CE)

_Anaconda_-class sloop (2541 CE)

_Mako_-class corvette (2525 CE)

* * *

Government:

URE as the federal republic it is, has three separate branches of government: executive, legislative, and judicial. The President of the United Republic serves as the head of state and commander-in-chief, with the Vice President serving as the head of government, these roles are held by Ruth Charet of Paris IV and Samuel Reddick of Skopje respectively. Each region of URE space is lead by a Chancellor, one for the Core Systems, one for the Inner-Rim Colonies, one for the Mid-Rim Colonies, one for Outer-Rim Colonies and one for the Frontier Worlds.

The United Republic Congress serves as the legislative branch of the federal government, the House of Representatives and the Senate are the respectful Lower and Upper Houses of Congress. The House has representatives from the 1,248 human colony worlds, one representative is needed for a colonies with less than or more than a hundred thousand citizens, two for colonies with over five hundred thousand citizens, four for colonies with over a million citizens, six for colonies with over five hundred million citizens, and eight-to-ten for colonies with over a billion citizens.

* * *

Relations:

"_Some people may wonder why we are continuing the Great War. While we may have peace with the members of the Covenant Separatists, the Loyalists on the other hand however will not rest while we rebuild, we are going to embark on the greatest crusade since the campaigns against the Nazis and Japan in World War Two; since the campaign against Chang and his allies in the Third World War; since the battles across Earth, Mars, Titan, and the Jovian Moons of the Interplanetary Wars._"

Secretary of Defense Valerie Nimitz answering the questions brought upon the launch of Operation: GALACTIC CRUSADE; c. June 6th, 2553.

The United Republic has very few relations in the post-Great War Era, aside from their fellow members of the Terran Commonwealth, the only possible ally is the Sangheili, but even this relationship can be strained at times.

Following the Great War, the military, infrastructure, culture, and economy of the United Colonies was in shambles. The former Covenant species were in the same position. As of Thel 'Vadam's faction, this group have reformed into the United Republics of the Sangheili after civil war in Sangheili space, with the URE providing economic aid, though somewhat limited. As of 2553-4 CE, the URE and it's allies continue The Great War against the Loyalists and rogue Covenant occupation forces quickly taking the Jiralhanae home world of Doisac with the only faction causing them trouble was the Jiralhanae Imperial Confederacy led by warlord Bracketus. As of 2555 The UNSC is heavily involved in GFIN peacekeeping missions serving alongside the Sangheili Army and Navy. It is estimated by 2559, that all planets under Loyalist or Remnant control will be liberated. The URE's plan is that to send peacekeeping troops alongside the URS's own peacekeepers to occupy these planets until said planets' governments are restored.

In mid-2553, an old thorn in the URE's side had returned: the United Federation of Human Systems. Due to the encounters on the colonies of Chorus and Venezia, it is revealed that UFHS has since it's exile in 2528 become a fascist dictatorship under the guise of a federal democracy. The URE and UFHS governments never really saw eye to eye, mostly due to it being a member of the New Colonial Alliance, it's pro-slavery stance, and it's annexation of independent colonies human or not through force.

* * *

**Hey guys, if wondering where I got some of ship names some of them are mine and the others I found on Halo Fanon, name of the article: Fleet Ships Role Alignment and ****Reclassification, EZP OUT! Credit goes to RipetideZ for some of the information.**

**UFJ's type of government: Constitutional Monarchy and Federal Democracy.**

**Next entry is on the Inner Colony Wars and Post-Inner Colony Wars government. And other ship classes will be explored as well.**


End file.
